Research has shown that pain-related anxiety increases sensitivity to and perception of a particular pain. Research also shows that pain-related anxiety can perpetuate and exacerbate chronic pain symptoms. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method that utilizes the psychological technique of systematic desensitization to specific pain to reduce pain-related anxiety.